


Moon's night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied DirkJake, Implied Relationships, M/M, Werewolves, daves a wolf, dirks a wolf, implied johndave, johns a wolf, rose is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood. A lot of blood. What had John just done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon's night

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-demonstuck fanfiction in awhile. This story is a gift to my Dave for graduating.

John shook,”No, this can't be..” there was blood everywhere. On his hands, his cloths, in his mouth. “What have I done?” John breathed out. Memories swam in his head. Violent and brutal memories. Killing. Why had he done it? Why was so much blood on him? He looked up from his bloody hands to see eyes. He felt a slight chill run through him. Those eyes were watching him. He just stood there, wait, he knew those eyes. He seen a flash of too white teeth. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Dirk's voice rang out. John walked over to Dirk. He got in his face, growling, glaring, showing him how upset he was. He just wanted Dirk to know how unhappy he was with what he, no, Dave had done. 'it was suppose to be a blessing but it's more a curse' John's thoughts rang loudly. Dirk could hear then so loudly if it weren't for John's growling he'd think the boy had said it aloud. 

 

“What did Dave do to me?” John growled louder, eyes turning catlike. Dirk smirked and laughed. He pressed his fingers to a mark on John's neck. John backed up a bit, making a noise between pain and pleasure. That mark was sensitive still. The wound was so fresh and John could remember in such vivid detail how it had happened. ~

 

“Nothing you didn't ask for.” Dirk said, his fluffy blond tail wagging behind him. He was enjoying this john could tell by the smirk on Dirk's face. The way his tail swayed or he could see it in his eyes. Those bright orange eyes. John and Dirk turned when they both heard someone coming. They seen a girl with blond hair and violet eyes. John ran over hugging her tight. “Rosemarie,” Dirk growled, glaring at the girl. 

 

“Are you picking on Johnathan yet again?” Rose asked, a harsh coldness in her voice. Dirk just simply nodded his head to answer her question. The girl rolled her eyes. John turned into a small black fluffy wolf puppy. She picked him, hugging him close to her chest. He whimpered and pawed at her face. She didn't think he even realized what he'd became nor did he even know what he was doing in this very moment. He was so innocent for his kind. She seen Dirk shift into his wolf for. He was a large blond wolf with anime shades on. Even after all the times she'd seen it she still found it amusing. A wolf with anime shades isn't the most threatening thing. She wondered where he'd even got them in this time. Dirk ran at her but before he could land a hit she threw him into a tree with magic. “Do not test me Dietrich.” she said and walked off with John. She planed to deliver him to his rightful place. She also needed to ask her dearest brother how John had managed to get away from him. Maybe he'd let John off his leash purposely. 

 

Dirk growled and shook off the dizziness he'd gotten from both the spell and the impact of the tree. “Damn witches.” he said and walked off. He couldn't believe how bitchy they could really be. He decide to go look for his mate Jake. After all it was getting closer to the heat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I know it's short but I wrote it in like an hour. Also, Dave, I'll write you something better I swear give me time dear.


End file.
